


Lily | Harry Potter

by fatecanberewritten



Series: Stars [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatecanberewritten/pseuds/fatecanberewritten
Summary: "Don't ever think that I never loved you, but - ""But it's Lily. It's always been Lily. I just never saw it."( marauders era )





	Lily | Harry Potter

       Do you believe in magic?

       “Of course, daddy!” answered the four year old. She just knew magic was real - it was the center of every fairytale her mother told her before bed, and it was the answer to all the unanswerable questions she asked her father. Every mystery was solved with one simple word:  _ magic. _

       Her favorite activity was to play magic fairy with her mother and baby sister under the glow of the midday sun, and her absolute favorite thing was to watch her father take off in his airplane, which she knew could only fly because of magic.

       Do you believe in magic?

       “Magic’s for little kids,” she answered her mother grumpily. The little girl was seven years old now, and with a couple years of schooling under her belt, she was quite confident that everything in the world had a reasonable,  _ real  _ explanation. Magic, she decided, was not for the real world.

       But while she tried hard to believe only in the truth of what her tutor called ‘scientific explanation,’ the girl still felt an immense sense of what she could only perceive as magic each and every time she explored the grounds of her farm with her little sister. Whether it be the place, or the company, something deep inside that want-to-be scientist believed in magic.

       Do you believe in magic?

       “Of course not,” she whispered in response to a friend who wouldn’t be a friend for much longer. There couldn’t be magic in the world she knew. It was much too cruel. She was nearly nine years old when he father was killed in an airplane accident. 

       If there was magic in her world, she knew this would not have happened. If there was magic in her world, she could bring her father back with a snap of her fingers. If there was magic in her world, her father would have never left her in the first place. She was convinced that magic was completely fictional, despite her sister’s animated beliefs that it had actually been magic that killed their father.

       Do you believe in magic?

       “What does it have to do with anything?” she asked her little sister in response to her off-topic question. Her sister’s epilepsy has been increasingly getting worse since their father’s death, and while it worried the fifteen year old, it didn’t surprise her. It was a natural response to the trauma in her opinion. The only thing odd about it was that it kept getting worse with time, instead of getting better.

       Her sister had a habit of locking herself in her room after each episode to draw people and things that didn’t make sense to anyone. She had seen them, and there were no familiar faces, places, or things. She thought it was a wild imagination spurred by the trauma of her seizure. Her sister thought it was something more.

       “Do you believe in magic?” he asked her, standing in the shadow of the forest that border her property. The boy was someone she had never before seen in her small, small town, but yet was a person her sister seemed to trust. He held a wooden stick in one hand, and a cloak of invisibility in the other. 

       Delaney Malis was speechless. 


End file.
